Travel Log
The Travel Log is a feature introduced in the 3.5.1 update of Plants vs. Zombies 2. It tasks players with completing quests such as unlocking a certain plant or world. The player is then rewarded with coins and gems for completing these tasks. It also uses a ranking system to give the player a rank, which is then scored in Game Center or Google Play under the name of "Travel Log's Plank Ranks". These ranks can be leveled up by completing the quests for points. If the player has already completed quests before updating to 3.5.1, they will automatically be given the points and rewards they would have been given when they open the Travel Log menu for the first time. As of the 3.7.1 update, new repeatable quests have been introduced in order to give challenges to players that already completed all the primary quests. Those are completed by defeating X determined zombies and by beating levels on Endless Zones. Since version 4.0.1, once a day, the player can play a piñata party level featuring a premium plant to "test it out" for free. Once completed, the player will be awarded 10 points and a money bag (if you count the bag awarded through clearing the level) Quests This is a list of Travel Log's quests that have appeared or are upcoming, and what their point worth is. Repeatable quests For zombies in the Player's House area, all time-based variants are included. *Defeat 100 Basic Zombies (5 pts) (Time to get back to basics, and thin out the zombie horde!) *Defeat 250 Basic Zombies (10 pts) *Defeat 75 Conehead Zombies (5 pts) (Practice a little garden safety by culling out Conehead Zombies!) *Defeat 200 Conehead Zombies (10 pts) *Defeat 350 Conehead Zombies (15 pts) *Defeat 50 Buckethead Zombies (5 pts) (Time to make these zombies kick the bucket!) *Defeat 125 Buckethead Zombies (10 pts) *Defeat 300 Buckethead Zombies (15 pts) *Defeat 250 Imps (10 pts) (These things are just weird. Get rid of them!) *Defeat 500 Imps (15 pts) *Defeat 10 Gargantuars (10 pts) (Take on the big boys by taking out some random Gargantuars!) *Defeat 25 Gargantuars (15 pts) *Defeat 50 Gargantuars (20 pts) *Defeat 10 Ra Zombies (5 pts) (Ra Zombies are out to soak up your sun - time to make them ancient history!) *Defeat 100 Ra Zombies (30 pts) *Defeat 75 Camel Zombies (15 pts) (That camel-flauge isn't fooling anyone. Show those zombies they can't hide from you!) *Defeat 100 Camel Zombies (30 pts) *Defeat 25 Explorer Zombies (10 pts) (Somebody needs to teach these zombies that playing with fire is dangerous. That somebody is you!) *Defeat 50 Explorer Zombies (15 pts) *Defeat 100 Explorer Zombies (30 pts) *Defeat 20 Tomb Raiser Zombies (10 pts) (It's time for these Tomb Raisers to learn that messing with you was a grave mistake!) *Defeat 40 Tomb Raiser Zombies (15 pts) *Defeat 10 Pharaoh Zombies (5 pts) (These Pharaohs think that they rule, but they'll never defeat you in a duel!) *Defeat 10 Mummified Gargantuars (10 pts) (Wrap things up by taking care of some Mummified Gargantuars!) *Defeat 50 Mummified Gargantuars (30 pts) *Defeat 130 Swashbuckler Zombies (15 pts) (Who do they think they are, buckling those swashes?) *Defeat 200 Seagull Zombies (5 pts) (How can a seagull that small carry a zombie? It's ridiculous!) *Defeat 600 Seagull Zombies (30 pts) *Defeat 10 Barrel Roller Zombies (5 pts) (Barrels are for storing things, not for smushing plants!) *Defeat 25 Barrel Roller Zombies (10 pts) *Defeat 100 Barrel Roller Zombies (30 pts) *Defeat 5 Pirate Captain Zombies (5 pts) (Do it before they mutate into Pirate Admiral Zombies!) *Defeat 10 Pirate Captain Zombies (5 pts) *Defeat 25 Pirate Captain Zombies (15 pts) *Defeat 5 Gargantuar Pirates (5 pts) (They're just too big!) *Defeat 10 Gargantuar Pirates (10 pts) *Defeat 50 Prospector Zombies (5 pts) (And defeat their scruffy prospector beards, too!) *Defeat 180 Prospector Zombies (30 pts) *Defeat 5 Piano Zombie (5 pts) (They can't even read sheet music!) *Defeat 50 Piano Zombies (30 pts) *Defeat 50 Poncho Zombies (5 pts) (What are they hiding under their ponchos? You can never tell!) *Defeat 90 Poncho Zombies (10 pts) *Defeat 130 Poncho Zombies (15 pts) *Defeat 450 Chicken Wrangler Zombies (15 pts) (They wrangled just one too many chickens!) *Defeat 25 Wild West Gargantuar Zombies (15 pts) (Get them before they get you!) *Defeat 90 Jetpack Zombies (5 pts) (Why do they get jetpacks? It's so unfair!) *Defeat 130 Jetpack Zombies (15 pts) *Defeat 5 Shield Zombies (5 pts) *Defeat 25 Shield Zombies (10 pts) *Defeat 20 Robo-Cone Zombies (5 pts) (Robo-cone zombies are too cylindrical to be allowed!) *Defeat 45 Robo-Cone Zombies (10 pts) *Defeat 25 Disco-tron 3000s (10 pts) (Their 70s disco rhythms don't belong in their far-future era!) *Defeat 100 Disco-tron 3000s (30 pts) *Defeat 20 Mecha-Football Zombies (5 pts) (How dare they shove your plants like they do?) *Defeat 45 Mecha-Football Zombies (10 pts) *Defeat 90 Knight Zombies (10 pts) (They work too hard upholding a regressive feudal system!) *Defeat 130 Knight Zombies (15 pts) *Defeat 180 Knight Zombies (30 pts) *Defeat 25 Dark Ages Gargantuars (15 pts) *Defeat 90 Wizard Zombies (10 pts) (Their dark transformative powers must not be abided!) *Defeat 130 Wizard Zombies (15 pts) *Defeat 5 Zombie Kings (5 pts) (They refuse to govern with the consent of the governed!) *Defeat 25 Zombie Kings (15 pts) *Defeat 50 Surfer Zombies (5 pts) (They're throwing away a perfectly good post-secondary education!) *Defeat 180 Surfer Zombies (30 pts) *Defeat 5 Octo Zombies (5 pts) (Enslaving octopuses for zombie purposes is just not cool!) *Defeat 120 Excavator Zombies (30 pts) (Shovels just shouldn't be that effective! Punish them!) *Defeat 90 Lost Pilot Zombies (10 pts) (Nobody should have ever issued them a license to fly!) *Defeat 130 Lost Pilot Zombies (15 pts) *Defeat 180 Lost Pilot Zombies (30 pts) *Defeat 5 Porter Gargantuar Zombies (5 pts) (They just lug too much stuff around!) *Defeat 90 Imp Porter Zombies (10 pts) (How do they pack all those zombies in there? It strains credulity!) *Defeat 90 Turquoise Skull Zombies (15 pts) *Defeat 120 Glitter Zombies (30 pts) (Roller skates are more of a 70s thing anyway!) *Defeat 110 Arcade Zombies (30 pts) (Gamers in a game? Too meta!) *Challenge Pyramid of Doom (2 pts) (There's more zombies than we keep under wraps in this pyramid. Can you dig it?) *Challenge Big Bad Butte (2 pts) (It's a never-ending hootenanny. Can you handle it?) *Challenge Terror from Tomorrow (2 pts) (Experience your Terror from Tommorow, today. It's time for battle!) *Confront Arthur's Challenge (2 pts) (Test your mettle in a battle for the ages. The Dark Ages, that is!) *Challenge Tiki Torch-er (2 pts) (This party never stops. Just be careful not to wipe out!) *Challenge Icebound Battleground (2 pts) (In this frozen fracas, it's chill or be chilled!) *Challenge Temple of Bloom (2 pts) (Endless zombies are out to ruin your day. Don't lose your way!) *Try Before You Buy! (10 pts) (Take a premium plant out for a spin and earn rewards while doing it!) Quests in Ancient Egypt *Unlock Bloomerang (5 pts) (Whip boomerangs through several foes at once for double-dealing damage! Complete Ancient Egypt Day 3!) *Defeat the Mummified Gargantuar and obtain a World Key (5 pts) (Defeat the hideous Gargantuar of Ancient Egypt Day 8 to earn a time-leaping World Key!) *Unlock Grave Buster (10 pts) (Crumble gravestones instantly with Grave Buster! Complete Ancient Egypt Day 9!) *Unlock the Pyramid of Doom (10 pts) (Bash zombies for rewards in this endless Egyptian survival mode! Complete Ancient Egypt Day 12!) *Unlock Bonk Choy (10 pts) (This pugilistic beats zombies up AND backwards! Complete Ancient Egypt Day 13!) *Unlock the Plant Food Boost Upgrade in Ancient Egypt (10 pts) (Hold onto on more Plant Food during a level! Always Handy! Complete Ancient Egypt Day 17!) *Unlock Repeater (10 pts) (Why shoot one pea when you can shoot two for twice the firepower? Complete Ancient Egypt Day 19!) *Unlock the Sun Boost Upgrade in Ancient Egypt (10 pts) (Start your day right with 25 extra sun in the bank every level! Complete Ancient Egypt Day 21!) *Unlock Twin Sunflower (10 pts) (Sun-starved? Twin Sunflowers burp up twice the sun per square! Complete Ancient Egypt Day 24!) *Fight and defeat the Zombot Sphinx-inator (25 pts) (Defeat the diabolical Dr. Zomboss and earn your trophy in this bygone battle in Ancient Egypt Day 25!) Quests in Pirate Seas *Unlock Pirate Seas (5 pts) (Use a World Key to unlock the marine mischief of the Pirate Seas!) *Unlock Kernel-pult (5 pts) (A plant that deals damage AND stuns zombies? You'd butter believe it! Complete Pirate Seas Day 1!) *Unlock Snapdragon (5 pts) (Heat things up with fiery attacks that hit multiple lanes at a time! Complete Pirate Seas Day 3!) *Unlock Dead Man's Booty (5 pts) (Endless adventures on the high seas await your command! Complete Pirate Seas Day 4!) *Unlock Spikeweed (5 pts) (Damages zombies and bust barrels with the indomitable Spikeweed! Complete Pirate Seas Day 6!) *Defeat the Gargantuar Pirate and obtain a World Key (15 pts) (Smash the appalling Gargantuar of Pirate Seas Day 8 to earn a zone-hopping World Key!) *Unlock Spring Bean (10 pts) (Swashbuckler got you on the ropes? Knock 'em back to Davy Jones' locker! Complete Pirate Seas Day 9!) *Unlock Coconut Cannon (10 pts) (BOOM! Clear entire groups of zombies with each explosive shot! Complete Pirate Seas Day 11!) *Unlock Threepeater (10 pts) (Shoot down three lanes at once to triple your offensive firepower! Complete Pirate Seas Day 14!) *Unlock Spikerock (10 pts) (Strong enough to stand up to a Gargantuar, sharp enough to defeet zombies! Complete Pirate Seas Day 18!) *Unlock the Extra Seed Slot Upgrade in Pirate Seas (10 pts) (Carry more plants into the fray! More seed slots mean more options! Complete Pirate Seas Day 21!) *Unlock Cherry Bomb (10 pts) (Cherry Bomb's overwhelming blast fries whole groups of foes across lanes! Complete Pirate Seas Day 24!) *Fight and defeat the Zombot Plank Walker (25 pts) (Hammer the hateful Dr. Zomboss and earn your trophy in this saltwater scrap on Pirate Seas Day 25!) Quests in Wild West *Unlock Wild West (5 pts) (Use a World Key to unlock a pioneering predicaments of the Wild West!) *Unlock Split Pea (5 pts) *Unlock Big Bad Butte (5 pts) (Engage endless zombies and earn rewards in this frontier fracas! Complete Wild West Day 3!) *Unlock Chili Bean (5 pts) *Unlock Pea Pod (5 pts) (Pile up Pea Pods for massive firepower! Complete Wild West Day 6!) *Defeat the Wild West Gargantuar and obtain a World Key (15 pts) (Crush the monstrous Gargantuar of Wild West Day 8 to earn a time-tearing World Key!) *Unlock Lightning Reed (10 pts) (Shock multiple foes at high speeds and adjacent lanes. Great for frying chickens! Complete Wild West Day 9!) *Unlock the Sun Shovel Upgrade in Wild West (10 pts) (Get and additional 25% of sun cost back when shoveling up plants! Complete Wild West Day 11!) *Unlock Melon-pult (10 pts) (Fling heavy damage melons down a lane, hitting groups of zombies at a time. Complete Wild West Day 12!) *Unlock Wall-nut First Aid Upgrade (10 pts) (Fully repair damaged defensive plants by planting on top of them! Complete Wild West Day 15!) *Unlock Tall-nut (10 pts) (Tall-nut totally frustrates flying and hopping zombies! Serves'em right! Complete Wild West Day 18!) *Unlock the Instant Recharge Upgrade (10 pts) (Instantly refresh a seed packet by dragging and dropping Plant Food on it! Complete Wild West Day 20!) *Unlock Winter Melon (10 pts) (Hit groups of zombies, deal heavy damage AND chill them out! Fantastic! Complete Wild West Day 24!) *Fight and defeat the Zombot War Wagon (25 pts) (Attack the awful Dr. Zomboss and earn your trophy in this desert duel on Wild West Day 25!) Quests in Far Future *Unlock Far Future (5 pts) (Use a World Key to unlock the electric excitements of the Far Future!) *Unlock Laser Bean (5 pts) (Laser Bean's gaze pierces all zombies on a lane with each shot! ZAP! Complete Far Future Day 1!) *Unlock Blover (5 pts) (Blow away all airborne enemies on the board in one big WHOOOSH! Complete Far Future Day 3!) *Unlock Terror from Tomorrow (5 pts) *Unlock Citron (5 pts) (Deal overwhelming damage to one target at a time. Gargantuars beware! Complete Far Future Day 6!) *Defeat Gargantuar Prime and obtain a World Key (15 pts) (Face the furious Gargantuar of Far Future Day 8 to earn a realm-jumping World Key!) *Unlock E.M.Peach (10 pts) (Use E.M. Peach to stun all the robotic and mechanical zombies in an area! Complete Far Future Day 9!) *Unlock Infi-nut (10 pts) (Infi-Nut regenerates over time and blocks all rows with Plant Food! Astounding! Complete Far Future Day 13!) *Unlock Magnifying Grass (10 pts) (Fun with Sun! Spend sun on powerful blasts with Magnifying Grass. Complete Far Future Day 17!) *Unlock the Launch Mower Upgrade (10 pts) (Manually launch one mower by tapping and holding! Clear'em out! Complete Far Future Day 20!) *Unlock Tile Turnip (10 pts) (Power Tiles boost your Plant Food effects. Create 'em with Tile Turnip! Complete Far Future Day 24!) *Fight and defeat the Zombot Tomorrow-tron (25 pts) (Deny the devious Dr. Zomboss and earn your trophy in this someday struggle on Far Future Day 25!) Quests in Dark Ages *Unlock Dark Ages (5 pts) (Use a World Key to unlock the midnight mysteries of the Dark Ages!) *Unlock Sun-shroom (10 pts) (Cheap lil' Sun-shrooms emit ever-growing piles of sun! Radiant! Complete Dark Ages Day 1!) *Unlock Puff-shroom (10 pts) (How about a quick little shooter that costs ZERO sun? Puff-shroom it is! Complete Dark Ages Day 2!) *Unlock Fume-shroom (10 pts) (Fume-shroom sprays all zombies in an area. Take that, clumps of zombies! Complete Dark Ages Day 4!) *Unlock Sun Bean (10 pts) (What if zombies spat out sun as they took damage? Sun Beam makes it happen! Complete Dark Ages Day 6!) *Defeat the Dark Ages Gargantuar and obtain a World Key (20 pts) (Maul the medieval Gargantuar of Dark Ages Day 10 to earn yet another impossible World Key!) *Unlock Arthur's Challenge (15 pts) (Punish primitive zombies to earn rewards in a forever feudal feud! Complete Dark Ages Day 12!) *Unlock Magnet-shroom (15 pts) (Ug, Metal! So annoying! Attract buckets and helmets away with Magnet Shroom! Complete Dark Ages Day 15!) *Fight and defeat the Zombot Dark Dragon (30 pts) (Hamper the heinous Dr. Zomboss and earn your trophy in this tenth-century titlecard on Dark Ages Day 20!) Quests in Big Wave Beach *Unlock Big Wave Beach (5 pts) (Use a World Key to unlock the holiday horrors of the Big Wave Beach!) *Unlock Lily Pad (10 pts) (It's no day at the beach without Lily Pads! They let you plant on water! Complete Big Wave Beach Day 1!) *Unlock Tangle Kelp (10 pts) (Run silent, run deep. Tangle Kelp drags marine zombies to a watery grave! Complete Big Wave Beach Day 6!) *Unlock Bowling Bulb (10 pts) (Roll bulbs down rows to bop, bounce and bash multiple zombies! Complete Big Wave Beach Day 11!) *Defeat the Deep Sea Gargantuar and obtain a World Key (20 pts) (Abolish the atrocious Gargantuar of Big Wave Beach Day 16 to earn yourself a dandy World Key!) *Unlock Guacodile (20 pts) (Guacodile shoots, swims, and charges forward on defeat! REVENGE! Complete Big Wave Beach Day 19!) *Unlock Tiki Torch-er (20 pts) (Paste perennial partying zombies and earn rewards in this beachside bash! Complete Big Wave Beach Day 20!) *Unlock Banana Launcher (20 pts) (Dispense justice by launching banana missiles anywhere on the board! Complete Big Wave Beach Day 27!) *Fight and defeat the Zombot Sharktronic Sub (30 pts) (Quash the querulous Dr. Zomboss and earn your trophy in this surfing struggle on Big Wave Beach Day 32!) Quests in Frostbite Caves *Unlock Frostbite Caves (5 pts) (Use a World Key to unlock the chilling challenge of the Frostbite Caves!) *Unlock Hot Potato (10 pts) (Freezing wind got you down? Hot Potato breaks the ice! Complete Frostbite Caves Day 1!) *Unlock Pepper-pult (10 pts) (Fight ice with fire. Pepper-pult melts ice and lobs hot blobs over obstacles! Complete Frostbite Caves Day 6!) *Unlock Chard Guard (10 pts) (Hold the line, or better yet, push'em back! Chard Guard is on the case. Complete Frostbite Caves Day 11!) *Defeat the Sloth Gargantuar and obtain a World Key (20 pts) (Attack the abominable Gargantuar of Frostbite Caves Day 16 to earn a sector-shifting World Key!) *Unlock Stunion (20 pts) (Need to stun some zombies in place for a while? Stunion is ON IT! Complete Frostbite Caves Day 19!) *Unlock Icebound Battleground (20 pts) (Fracture frigid zombies and earn rewards in this ongoing glacial gambit! Complete Frostbite Caves Day 20!) *Unlock Rotobaga (20 pts) (Rotobaga flies, floats and fires in four fabulous directions! Complete Frostbite Caves Day 26.) *Fight and defeat the Zombot Tuskmaster 10,000 BC (30 pts) (Confound the corrupt Dr. Zomboss and earn your trophy in this cryogenic conflict on Frostbite Caves Day 30!) Quests in Lost City *Unlock Lost City (5 pts) (Use a World Key to unlock the historical hazards of the Lost City!) *Unlock Red Stinger (10 pts) (The Red Stinger is a power-packed shooter in the back, that becomes more defensive the farther it moves forward! Complete Lost City Day 1!) *Unlock A.K.E.E. (10 pts) (A.K.E.E. lobs shots that bounce off of several foes down a lane. Heads up, zombies! Complete Lost City Day 6!) *Unlock Endurian (10 pts) (The best offense is a good defense? How about both! Endurian blocks AND damages foes! Complete Lost City Day 10!) *Defeat the Porter Gargantuar and obtain a World Key (20 pts) (Dash the dastardly Gargantuar of Lost City Day 16 to earn an era-expanding World Key!) *Unlock Stallia (20 pts) (Stallia slows down zombies with a burst of fragrant perfume! Complete Lost City Day 19!) *Unlock Temple of Bloom (20 pts) (Eradicate exploring zombies in this perpetual party of botanical battle! Complete Lost City Day 20!) *Unlock Gold Leaf (20 pts) (Gold Leaf turns regular boring tiles into exciting sun-generating Gold Tiles! Complete Lost City Day 26!) *Fight and defeat the Zombot Aerostatic Gondola (30 pts) (Pester the pernicious Dr. Zomboss in the adventurous arena of Lost City Day 32!) Quests in Neon Mixtape Tour * Unlock Phat Beet (5 pts) (Phat Beet brings the rhythm and doles out damage all around! Complete Neon Mixtape Tour 1!) * Unlock Celery Stalker (15 pts) (Sneaky, sneaky... Celery Stalker hides underground, then pops up to smack zombies from behind! Complete Neon Mixtape Tour 5!) * Unlock Thyme Warp (20 pts) (Want to rewind zombies back to their starting position? Then let's do the Thyme Warp again! Complete Neon Mixtape Tour 9!) * Defeat the Hair Metal Gargantuar and obtain a World Key (25 pts) (Mangle the musical Gargantuar of Neon Mixtape Tour 16 to earn a righteous World Key!) * Unlock Garlic (10 pts) (Use Garlic for all your lane-diversion needs! Complete Neon Mixtape Tour 17!) * Unlock 80s Danger Room (10 pts) (Rap rhythmic zombies and earn rewards in this melodic mashup! Complete Neon Mixtape Tour 20!) * Unlock Spore-shroom (10 pts) (Spore-shrooms make more-shrooms! Complete Neon Mixtape Tour 21!) * Unlock Intensive Carrot (10 pts) (Revive eaten plants with the indomitable Intensive Carrot! Complete Neon Mixtape Tour Day 26!) * Fight and defeat the Zombot Multi-stage Masher (25 pts) (Irritate the irascible Dr. Zomboss and earn your trophy in the operatic onslaught of Neon Mixtape Tour 32!) Gallery Trivia *When the player completes any level, a notification will appear, reminding the players of how many levels are left until they are able to complete the quest. *Kernel-pult does not have a hyphen in its name for its quest. *In the Dark Ages quests, the text will say that the player has to complete a day, despite it being night. *Pianist Zombies are called Piano Zombies in its quest. *MC Zom-Bs are called MC Zom B Zombies in its quest. *Its name is a pun on "travel log," a book used to record a traveler's experiences, and "log," a part of a tree trunk that has been cut off, and traveling, as the theme of the game is time traveling and focuses on plants. *When a player already completed some quests before the 3.5.1 update, he or she will receive the text: "You already completed some quests, before they even existed! It's funny how time travel works." They will also receive all the awards put together, with the last figure always ending with the number 5. *Before the 3.7.1 update, the highest rank the player could achieve, was 35. **As of 3.7.1 update, the rank cap has been increased to infinity, as with the help of the repeatable quests. **However, if you have two profiles on the same device, one with all plants and level completed and unlocked while the other one has very few of either, switching to your profile with all levels unlocked and opening travel log will complete any quests previously uncompleted and will add to your rank. ***This suggests that you can actually increase your rank without any new quests or updates. *As of 3.6.1/3.6.2 update, it has now a cardboard next to it with "Travel Log" written on it. *In the 3.7.1 update, the Travel Log quests until complete GUI has changed. *The Endless Zone quests (for example: Challenge Big Bad Butte) can repeat with the number of levels required and points increased each repeat. **First repeat: Play 3 levels (5 pts) **Second repeat: Play 5 levels (10 pts) *There is a glitch where the same repeatable quests appear every day, and they are completed instantly. There is also a glitch that a quest may not appear until the player completes it. *It is similar to XP from Plants vs. Zombies Adventures. *In the 3.8.1 update, the quest notifications appear after getting Money bag. *For unknown reasons, Imp Porters does not count on the killing 250 or 500 Imps quest. *There is a glitch where main quests seem to completely disappear from the Travel Log when viewing them, however they are actually there but just invisible. Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 Category:Game mechanics